Exposure apparatuses for semiconductor processing are commonly used to transfer images from a reticle onto a semiconductor wafer. The images transferred onto the wafer from the reticle are extremely small. Unfortunately, contaminants on the reticle can influence the quality of the images that are transferred to the wafer.